New Build
'''New Build''' This model, is the construction of the New build that is being constructed on the Fareham College campus for 2016. It is a two story building designed for IT related courses, Hair and Beauty and Media. The building also caters for a small Café and reception area that connects to A building, via a large open glass area. This is the most difficult model that I have take on. This has also become on of the most problematic models that I have created, a main issue being the lack of dimensions for the rooms and building length and height. Whilst these issues are present, in spite of this have attempted to continue on to the best of my ability. However, beside it set back, I believe that I have created a fairly good model. The tools and techniques that I have used during the construction of this model are generally similar to the other models, those being focused around duplications, extrusion and scaling. However, unlike others, I have also included and worked around tools such as split face and interactive split tool along with combine, separate and extract. One tool that would have really saved me time would have been the centre pivot tool, which I only discovered a few days ago. Before discovering this tool, I used the keyboard short cut 'insert' to manually move the pivot into a more preferable place. This tool could have been extremely useful when it came to modelling the windows. Now, modelling the windows was an interesting task. I first started with a single plane, which was then extruded down to create a smaller plane within the plane. This secondary plane was then pushed back by a small fraction and then scaled up to create the second frame. After deleting several frames, The window frame had taken place, It was now the simple task of creating two separate panes of glass to fit in the gaps that the frames had left. Texturing the windows was simple enough, the glass was a quick change of the Phong material sliders to create a transparent, but reflective material with a blue tint. The frame was just a simple dark grey colour change. As for the building itself, I generally followed the floor plans that I was provided. In areas, I had to use the interactive split tool, or if that didn't work, the cut face tool to cut apart the model. This was necessary to do because it allowed me to create the shapes of the building and cut out areas for windows and doors. These windows were then brought into into place, duplicated a certain amount of times to create entire walls of glass. The main section of the New build is however, not textured. '''Additional Information''' '''Creator''' - [[Jacob Jarvis - Models|Jacob Jarvis]] '''Poly Count''' - N/A '''Texture''' - N/A '''Model''' '''(MB - Ground Floor) '''- [https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B36qQ8vFx9rMZVB3SXdjTWxqVm8/edit?usp=sharing Available] '''Model''' '''(MB - First Floor) '''- [https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B36qQ8vFx9rMRDA5Z1ctZ2FocFk/edit?usp=sharing Available] '''Model''' '''(FBX) '''- N/A '''Pictures'''